When the North Fell in Love With the South
by SummerSnowflaque
Summary: Just a cute little Prinxiety fanfic! Lots of cute fluff! WARNING: Fanfic unfinished; might have mature content.


Chapter 1

_Dear Journal, Diary, or whatever you are,_

_Thomas Is starting to turn into me, and I don't know if it's a good thing. As a thirteen-year-old's heightened anxiety, I'm obviously the perfect model of an angsty, emo teen; but I don't know if that's where Thomas needs to stand. I know I seem kinda mean, but as __**Thomas's **__anxiety, I have absolutely no motives except to look out for him. Patton's been trying to help me calm him down, but with just him and me trying to be Thomas's imagination, combined with the fact that Patton and I are complete opposites, It's kind of having the wrong effect. Honestly what we really need right now is a new character. A new person who could be Thomas's creativity, imagination, ego…_

"Creativity, imagination, and ego, huh?" came a voice from above Virgil's head.

"Gah!" he jumped, sending the book on his lap flying. "You know, you should really check with someone before reading their diary over their shoulder."

"Adorable." the stranger muttered, rolling his eyes and smirking. Virgil turned pink. No one had ever called him 'adorable' before, besides Patton, but that didn't really count, as Patton had always been something of a father figure to him; as he was the one who really needed support, and Thomas had never really been willing to give it to him. He couldn't blame him, really.

"Hello? Do you still exist?" The stranger asked, waving a hand in front of Virgil's face.

"Yes, last time I checked, I did, Hot Topic," he said, looking up at the stranger, who was wearing a prince costume. He instantly regretted his choice of nickname, though, he admitted, it had been accurate.

"Aw, you think I'm hot," The stranger smirked, moved closer to Virgil, and grabbed his hand. Virgil continued to look up at him and decided not to pull his hand away. The stranger shook it. "Roman Sanders, but you can call me Princey. That was Patton's instant nickname for me, and it kinda stuck."

"Nah, I think I'll stick with Hot Topic," Virgil responded, smirking as well, though much more awkwardly.

"Hmm," Roman responded, an idea obviously forming in his head. "Well then, you won't mind if I do this then?" He bent down to kiss Virgil, but his face was pushed away right before their lips met.

In that fleeting moment, Virgil unintentionally met Roman's eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but in that one moment, he rather regretted having postponed the kiss. But… no. They had just met, and… he knew enough not to kiss someone you had just learned the name of. Wait… he didn't have a crush on Roman, did he? Roman was obviously gay, but he was still debating his own sexuality. In this moment, staring into those deep, brown eyes, he was fairly sure he was gay. He contemplated this, but then his thoughts were very suddenly interrupted by an oddly sudden wet feeling on the hand that he had still not removed from Roman's mouth.

Virgil instantly snatched his hand away and wiped in on his shirt. "Did you seriously just lick my hand?!" he exclaimed, surprised and angry, and, though he hated to admit it, slightly amused, "That's disgusting!" he added, shaking his hand off. Roman smirked. "Hmph. that was gross", he retorted and playfully and, though he wouldn't admit it to himself, slightly flirtatiously, turning away and crossing his arms.

Roman laughed and sat down next to Virgil on the bed, startling him. "I should probably go. Nice meeting you!" He stood and turned to go. However, he paused, and turned back, questioning, "Oh, by the way, I didn't catch your name", and sitting back down.

Virgil contemplated telling him the one thing nobody, not even Patton knew about him. However, he decided against it, responding with, "I-I um… I- uh… " he cleared his throat. "I prefer not to reveal my name, so I just go by Anxiety, as that's what I am to Thomas."

"Hmm… cool! Just one more thing…" This time he was able to catch Virgil off guard. His cheek was brushed gently and quickly by Roman's lips, sending numerous and startling visions to his brain, most of them involving returning the kiss. However, he refrained from doing so, but simply waved as Roman left for his own room, privately hoping that he would soon return.


End file.
